Sweet 16
by caiyt
Summary: this is a naruto and Gakuen alice cross over. hope you could see the twist... R & R


_16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616_

_16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616_

_16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616_

_sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen_

_sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen sixteen_

_xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi _

_xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi _

_xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi xvi _

**Disclaimer: **Neither Gakuen Alice or Naruto is mine…

**Author's Notes: **wahahahahah it's been quite a while since I wrote a story I've been busy lately... This is a fic about Mikan and Sasuke of 'Naruto' it's a cross-over story…

This is dedicated to my clan mate who kept bugging me and calls me a nene!!! I know I'm just a 13 years old but I guarantee you that I'm more than that!!! You Manong[I just turned 14 by the way…

™--------------------------------------------------------™

**Sweet 16**

By: unnamed cat

™--------------------------------------------------------™

"Have you heard the news?" Anna whispered to Nonoko.

"What news?" Nonoko was puzzled because she knew nothing of the said topic.

"There are three students from a ninja academy who will transfer here in our academy…" she whispered a little loudly.

"Nani?" Nonoko yelped.

"Don't worry, it's a little confidential but I heard Kokoroyomi reading the mind of Narumi-sensei and there we knew about it." Anna said in a tone of an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

Kokoroyomi was still fond of reading other people's minds while they weren't paying any attention to it. He could even know their deepest, darkest secrets.

"What are you girls talking about?" a cute brunette asked the two girls who were chatting beside the window. She was as lovable as always, as if she knew nothing. Her face was always so innocent.

"Ah Mikan it's you...!" Anna said a little loudly as she brushed her hair.

"Why do you look surprised?" Mikan asked in a something-smells-fishy manner.

"Uhm nothing uhm were just fooling around…" Nonoko defended herself as she shakes her head.

"Or is that really it?" Mikan's eyes widened she placed her hands on her waist.

They had known each other since 10 years old and she knew when these two had something under their pockets. Often times they would always fool around.

"Spill it!" Mikan jerked Anna's arm.

"Why don't you ask uhmmm-" she was cut-off when she saw their teacher went inside the classroom. "Oh Ohayou minna-san, Narumi-sensei…"

Their teacher clapped his hand trice to get the attention of the class. He went to the center and called Yuu's attention for him to join him in front.

"Class, I'd like all of you to meet your new classmates. They are exchange students who will be joining us until the end of the semester." Narumi spoke clearly.

He turned to the door and motioned Yuu to let them in, three odd looking students stepped in the room. They were dressed in a funny way, students of the Alice Academy are not familiar of.

"Ohayou minna-san!" they all said in unison.

They were surprised to see a girl and two boys in odd garments.

"They are ninja's from a town named Konoha. Probably you're not familiar of it but it's in the premises of Japan." Narumi explained.

Mikan wasn't really paying attention to what her teacher was talking about. She was gazing outside the window of their classroom. She was stunned to feel herself being elevated and she looked to her feet.

"What the!" she yelped.

"Now there's someone who's not paying attention!" Narumi clapped his hand for the awesome job a student has done with Mikan.

"Hey put me down!" Mikan yelled at the boy who brought her to mid-air.

Natsume saw what the boy was doing to Mikan and set fire on to his left arm.

"Put her down!" he shouted.

In an instant he freed Mikan and she was about to fall on her butt when someone jumped and grabbed her. It was Sasuke. (a/n: God, Sasuke's one panty falling ninja!!! hehe)

"You alright?" Sasuke asked as he slowly helped her to stand.

"Tha-thanks…" she stuttered.

She gathered enough strength to stand even though her knees are shaking.

'God this boy's cute.' She thought.

Sasuke looked at the boy at the back of him. He was laughing because of what he did to Mikan. He smirked at this and said, "You there! Don't you know how to treat people who are younger than you?"

"Me? Who's younger? Haha, are you talking about Mikan? She's of the same age as mine!" the boy laughed even harder.

"Don't fool me she may be just in her early teens…" Sasuke smirked.

Mikan heard this and was angry about it.

'Why you! How can you say that?! You practically don't know me!"' she thought as she gave him a sharp look.

Sakura saw this and was thinking that maybe Mikan had a crush on Sasuke. She got angry and walked to where Sasuke was.

"Don't you dare look at Sasuke like that!" Sakura yelled at Mikan.

Narumi saw the tension that was occurring in the classroom so he decided to interfere.

"Ok guys so this is (tapping Naruto's back) Uzumaki Naruto, and that is (pointing at Sakura) Haruno Sakura, and last but not the least (holding Sasuke's shoulder) Uchiha Sasuke. They are exchange students. They will be studying here for roughly a whole semester so be good to them." Narumi giggled and he went back to the teacher's table and gathered his things.

"So I will be leaving all of you to you're adorable substitute teacher now… Be gentle." He giggled again before he left the room.

Mikan walked over to Natsume and showed him her scratch.

"Here Natsume, it's not really bad. A small bruise will not kill me." She whispered.

Natsume saw the bruise that was on Mikan's left arm. He helped her sit down and bent over to her. He brushed her hair and looking straight at her eyes he said,

"But still, you should've been careful." He rubbed the wound a little and he brought out his handkerchief and tied it to her arm.

Mikan blushed with that. She still wasn't used to Natsume's sweetness ever since he had become her boyfriend.

"Gee thanks…" she gave him a gentle peck on the cheeks.

Their substitute teacher clapped his hands in order for them to keep quiet.

"Go on Natsume lets take our seats now." Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's.

™------------------------------------------------------------------------------------™

They're sitting arrangement was like this:

From the front row; to the left;

Anna sited beside Kokoroyomi

Kokoroyomi beside Nonoko

Nonoko beside the boy who elevated Mikan

From the second row; to the left;

Yuu beside Hannah, the girl with telekinesis

Hannah beside Mokune, the boy who can see through things

Mokune beside Shimasu, Sumire's companion

From the third row; to the left;

Sumire beside Poshi, the boy who can make drawings come to life

Poshi beside Kakimori, the girl who can make stick figures dance

Kakimori is next to an empty chair

From the fourth row; to the left;

Ruka next to Hotaru

Hotaru beside Natsume

Natsume sited beside 'his' Mikan

The fifth row is an empty row.

That was their sitting arrangements.

™-------------------------------------------------------------------------------™

By the way a short notice: All of Mikan's batch are 15

™-------------------------------------------------------------------------------™

Their substitute teacher talked to the 3 exchange students. He assigned them their temporary sits. Sakura was sited behind Ruka in the fifth row and beside her was Naruto who was beside Sasuke. That means Sasuke was behind Natsume.

The 3 of them went to their respective seats and listened to the class lecture that morning. Obviously Natsume was reading his manga and holding Mikan's hand as she writes notes about the topic for that day.

Mikan leaned to Natsume and whispered,

"Natsume-kun, come with me later I cooked lunch for the both of us."

Natsume put down his manga and looked at her. He placed his hand which was holding Mikan's on the table.

"Was that the reason why you were late?" Natsume looked at her suspiciously.

"Uhhm well kinda…" she giggled.

Natsume let go of her hand and brushed her long brown her. He bent over and whispered to her.

"Don't do that again without my permission!" he said sternly.

"Yes Master!" she said as she giggled once more.

"Who you calling Master?" he pinched her left waist which caused her to be tickled.

She grabbed his hand and said,

"Stop it Natsume… haha hmmm Nat-su-sume…!"

Natsume pulled her chair closer to him and whispered to her,

"Okay we'll eat what my baby cooked.

Mikan blushed hard. It was the fourth time he called her 'baby'.

The bell rang and everybody was pretty noisy.

Mikan and Natsume sneaked out of the room. When they managed to get out they ran to the rooftop and there they gasped for air. But it seems fate is such a trouble to Mikan. She saw Sasuke standing on top of the terrace.

"So the little girl I saw has an older boyfriend?! Don't you know how to choose boys of your league?!" Sasuke smirked.

"Why don't you mind your own business and besides… I'm fifteen years old! And so is Natsume!" she was really pissed off with this Sasuke guy.

Natsume was really heating up. No one can talk to 'his' Mikan like that. A small ball of fire was formed on his right hand.

"Would you like to be burned?!" he shouted at Sasuke.

"No, I just want to point out to your 'young' girlfriend that suitors are not allowed when your still under age.

Mikan was almost erupting but she remembered how Natsume would often do those things to her before so she decided to handle this herself. She nullified Natsume's power and said to him,

"Don't worry I'll handle this." She faced Sasuke. "and what do you presume is the right age?!"

He answered her back with,

"When you're 16… sweet sixteen…" with that said he jumped down the rooftop and disappeared.

™-------------------------------------------------------------------™

'I never thought I could be attracted to THAT kind of girl. Why the heck did I think she IS attractive?! Dammit… Sasuke, you're being dumb again…' Sasuke thought as he leaped his way to where his companions are.

™-------------------------------------------------------------------™

'Why the heck did I receive this mission?!' Sasuke thought.

**FLASH BACK**

"We are the ninjas you summoned from Konoha. I am Uchiha Sasuke. These are Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, my comrades." Sasuke explained.

"I see. So you came." an old man in his late 60's said as he offered the three ninjas a seat. "I called for you to give you a mission. You have to teach my grand daughter a lesson."

"What lesson?" Naruto asked.

"Teach her to act like her age and train herself to become a real lady." The old man said.

"is that it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and if you have to do tragic measures in order for her to realize that, do it, even if you have to embarrass her."

"Yes sir, we accept the mission." They all said in unison.

'What kind of mission is this?! Another boring journey…' Sasuke thought.

™------------------------------------------------------------------------™

Meanwhile Naruto was eating a heavy meal with Sakura when Sasuke came. He talked to them.

"Sasuke what do you want I'm in the middle of eating." Naruto said as he bit the chicken he was feasting on.

"Our job here is done. Our mission is finished." He simply stated.

"But I thought we have to stay for a whole semester?!" Sakura was puzzled.

"I did it faster so that we could head home. We have company back there." He packed his bag.

"If that's what you want. Me and Sakura will go ahead and talk to their teacher." Naruto said seriously as he dropped his chicken.

"Alright. Let's go." Sakura leaped out the window with Naruto.

™-------------------------------------------------------------------------™

The next morning Narumi announced that the 3 students had to head home due to an important matter. So all was back to normal…

But Mikan was still thinking of what Sasuke said. Natsume had seen this and confronted her about it.

"Are you still thinking about it?" he tried to be calm as possible.

"I just wondered… what he meant when he said, 'when you're 16… sweet sixteen'. I remembered grandpa all of a sudden when I heard about it…"

He hugged Mikan and said…

"Never mind don't think about it anymore… you're going to be in your sweet sixteen"

™---------------------------------------------------------------------------™

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews so I revised it a lot…

To explain what their mission was… how Naruto was related to this ugly story and all those other confusing stuffs I wrote…

By the way, I'm really glad because there are people who react to badly written stories not to embarrass them but to teach them to write…

(Darn I'm so cheesy…!)

So anyway… thanks


End file.
